


Another Addition

by rowx3yourships



Series: Four Families, Food Fights, and a Firetruck [3]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), SF9 (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: (as if that wasn't obvious with the families setup), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Child Liu Yang Yang, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is a Little Shit, Family Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Titles, Kid Fic, M/M, Parent Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Parent Kim Inseong, Parent Moon Taeil, Parent Qian Kun, Qian Kun is Whipped, Slice of Life, other members are mentioned, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowx3yourships/pseuds/rowx3yourships
Summary: Kun pulled his phone from his pocket, glancing to see Ten’s face. He glanced at Taeil, raising his eyebrow before answering the phone. “Ten? Is something wrong?” His husband almost never called him while he was at work unless something happened, he just sent a text (or ten).“You love me, right?”Kun frowned at the words. The smile in Ten’s voice lessened the concern a little at least, but he was still wary. “What did you do?”Ten gave a small laugh. “Well - we may have adopted a kitten.”
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Inseong/Lee Jaeyoon
Series: Four Families, Food Fights, and a Firetruck [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881748
Comments: 8
Kudos: 145





	Another Addition

**Author's Note:**

> so here I am back at it again with another dose of the family fluff crack series :) ... this time there's cameo appearance / story from another group so hopefully you enjoy _[ everyone should totally go check out SF9 and their latest music video["여름 향기가 날 춤추게 해 (Summer Breeze)"](https://youtu.be/bU5K0kqaAME) ]_
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

Kun pulled his phone from his pocket, glancing to see Ten’s face. He glanced at Taeil, raising his eyebrow before answering the phone. “Ten? Is something wrong?” His husband almost never called him while he was at work unless something happened, he just sent a text (or ten).

“You love me, right?”

Kun frowned at the words. The smile in Ten’s voice lessened the concern a little at least, but he was still wary. “What did you do?”

Ten gave a small laugh. “Well - we may have adopted a kitten.”

“We?”

“Of course. Do you expect me to raise another child on my own?” The amusement in Ten’s voice brought a small laugh from Kun as well and he shook his head.

“I still have two lectures before I can get home. Just send me the details. And tell Yangyang he has to help take care of it. Because I know he has something to do with this.” Kun ran his hand over his face, trying to hide his laughter.

There was a sound in the background of the call and Ten’s laughter was loud and the smile spread across Kun’s face. “Okay, I’ll send you pictures of your new son. I’ll see you when you get home. Love you.”

Kun laughed softly, shaking his head. “I love you too.”

Taeil grinned from across the small cafe table. “So you have a cat now?”

“Your son will win his battle for a dog soon enough, so don’t laugh at me.” Kun raised an eyebrow with a grin in return.

“Who said anything about laughing?” Taeil smiled taking another bite of his lunch.

Kun scoffed and shook his head. “Be lucky you only have two. And yours aren’t that as bad as just one of my brats.”

“True, but Yuta is absolutely hopeless with either of them, and Sicheng won’t admit it, but Renjun has him completely wrapped around his little finger. Both boys know that and use it to their advantage whenever needed too.” Taeil shrugged. “So you have an extra child, and I have an extra bigger child. We’re even, I think.”

“Are we debating children or husbands?” Kun glanced up to see Inseong sitting at the table with them. “Because I think I’ll stick with just having Hwi. Although Jaeyoon is even worse than him most of the time.”

They all laughed and Kun smiled over at him. Inseong had introduced himself after a large faculty meeting during Kun’s first year teaching and had become a friend as well. Then it had come out that he had been childhood neighbors with Doyoung.

Kun’s phone went off with several texts and Taeil laughed before turning to Inseong. “Apparently Kun now has a kitten. Ten called a few minutes ago to tell him they have another son.” Inseong laughed and Taeil turned back to Kun. “Let’s see it, I’m guessing that’s pictures of your new child?”

When Kun checked his texts, there were several pictures of a small kitten, one of which was Yangyang holding the small Siamese with a huge smile, while another was a picture of Ten holding the kitten and pouting at the camera. Kun laughed before turning the phone to let the others see the pictures.

“Apparently I can’t trust my husband to supervise my troublesome child. At least they made it a week before something ridiculous happened.” Kun let out a small chuckle. 

“The kitten is cute. And sorry to say, but you’re not getting out of that one. You can see it in both their faces.” Taeil grinned as he took another bite of his lunch. 

“And if it was mine, it would be my child supervising my husband. Or it would probably just be more chaos because they are both immature.” Inseong’s voice was tinged with laughter. “Congratulations on your new child. Do you have a name for it yet?” 

Kun glanced back to the messages. “Louis. I don’t know where the name came from. But it’s obvious those two are already attached.”

“And just wait until your other two get home from school.” 

“Yeah, don’t remind me.” Kun shook his head with a chuckle. 

“Professor Moon?” They turned to see a student standing beside the table, a girl that Kun had taught a few years ago and was now a TA for some of Taeil’s classes. “I’m sorry to bother you, but I-”

Taeil shook his head with a smile. “It’s no bother, Minhyo. I agreed to help with your senior project whenever you needed it, and I meant it. Now, is this something quick or should we go back to my office?”

Minhyo glanced around the table before shifting on her feet. “I need a piano.”

Taeil nodded and stood, waving to the other two. “I’ll see you two later. Have fun with your new child, Kun.”

At the comment, Minhyo turned to Kun with a smile. “Congratulations, Professor Qian.”

Kun smiled back at the girl, ignoring the grins from both Taeil and Inseong, shaking his head slightly. “My husband adopted a cat. Professor Moon is just teasing. My three boys are more than enough.”

Taeil and Minhyo walked out of the cafe and Kun’s phone went off again, several times in a row, causing the remaining two to laugh. “Either it’s your husband going on about your new child, or the others found out about their baby sibling.” Inseong grinned before Kun glanced down.

“Nope. You were right about it being my other kids. Except this time it was them arguing over dinner and trying to con Ten into persuading me to pick up takeout.” Kun’s phone went off a few more times and he laughed. “And now there’s the cat.”

Inseong laughed as Kun’s phone continued to go off with texts. “Aren’t your kids in school? Should they really be texting in class?” He grinned. “Qian Kun’s own children are rule-breaking delinquents?”

Kun laughed before noticing the time. “Well, considering Yangie is out on suspension still and the other two are just better at not getting caught. Except for when Guanheng lets Xuxi drag him into things. That child definitely takes after Yuta, there’s not much there from Taeil.” Kun sighed as his phone alarm went off. “That is my sign to leave. Two more lectures for me. I’ll see you later. You should join the weekend meetups, I’m sure Hwiyoung would fit in with the other kids, there’s plenty to pick from.”

Inseong nodded with a smile and a wave. “We’ll see. He’s had a lot of kickboxing tournaments lately since it’s competition season. But I’ll be sure to let you or Taeil know if we’re free and the boys want to go.”

“You sound like you have two kids instead of just the one and your husband.” Kun grinned, although he knew how it could be sometimes.

Inseong shrugged. “Sometimes it feels like it. But I’ll get back to you about one of the weekends. Have fun with your new child tonight.”

Kun laughed and shook his head as he went to dump his dishes and head to the building across campus for his next lecture. His phone went off again and he pulled it out of his pocket as he walked outside, making sure to mute the ringer before he forgot. He opened the text from Ten to see a picture of Yangyang asleep on the couch with the tiny kitten curled up on his chest with the message ‘ _ naptime for our babies _ ’. Kun smiled and put his phone back into his pocket and continued to the lecture hall.

**Author's Note:**

> [ i don't own any of the members mentioned / referenced - this is just fiction ]
> 
> let me know what you thought ... hopefully you enjoyed ... I love hearing your thoughts and such - they seriously make my day / week! :)
> 
> [ and I would apologize for the slight promotion of another group - but I can't help it, they're another of my ult groups ... but I'm so multifandom it's ridiculous and there's been so many good releases lately (oneus / ateez anyone?) / to come (ace / d&e) - so you're always welcome to chat / ask about other groups too ]
> 
> as always (because this world is an extra crazy place right now) - stay safe and healthy :)


End file.
